Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-147.69.26.36-20150304082627
Stop zone interference with gram demolition..... ... You do realise that gram demolition counter magic by destroying magic activation sequences with psions. Zone interference works by saturating the area with magical power so edios can't be altered, there aren't any magical sequences to destroy, for the last time, it isn't magic... As far as you saying Masaki can attack Miyuki directly because Lina/Tatsuya could cast under her zone interference. "Zone Interference. With no definite event modification goal, it was anti-magic solely for the sake of disabling other magic. A magic which prevents others from modifying events. A technique to shut down all magic except your own. Lanchester’s square law was established for cases where attacks were scattered and interspersed. It couldn’t be applied to that overwhelming pressure. Miyuki’s Zone Interference made the area a magic null zone. In the face of that both Tatsuya and Lina switched to narrow, high density magics. Their interference strength was only enough to counteract Miyuki’s. Mounting a direct attack against Miyuki within her zone would have been difficult even for these two, but otherwise despite significant reductions in number and speed they were still able to activate magic. " It clearly says mounting a direct attack on her would be difficult, they could only cast dense magic, in fixed areas away from Miyuki's core. Zone interference has been stated to be strongest at the core, in other words Miyuki's body. They havn't been shown capable of directly attacking her through her zone interference and passive data fortification. You do realise it was never stated or implied that Miyuki attacked Lina first because she needed to right? That is your baseless interpretation. As far as you stating that Masaki has superior feats in everything but zone interference... How do you come up this ridiculous claim. They rival each other in zone interference, Miyuki has a clear advantage in several systems of magic and Masaki in others. Miyuki has more hype in terms of magical power than Masaki, she has better strategic strategies than Masaki does, she stayed steps ahead of an experienced combatant like Lina, whether you want to admit it or not Masaki has never been shown using strategy in the entire series. Miyuki has been stated to have a massive psion count as fitting of Tatsuyas sister and Tatsurous daughter. Masaki's only seemingly superior area is activation that is partially confirmed is activation speed. (Which is based on unreliable summaries at this point.) "Although she couldn't draw data directly from the dimension of information like Tatsuya, it was possible to perceive the traces of event modification left by magic. This was something any magician could do at varying levels, and anything a magician could do Miyuki could do at the highest level." Anything a magician can do, Miyuki can at the highest level. There is nothing suggesting Masaki has more versaitility than Miyuki. Besides, why do you even keep bringing versatility up? Rupture is Masaki's best magic and trump card, if he can't kill her with Rupture he is dead from Cocytus. You keep claim he has more versatility, which has never been stated or implied while Miyuki has been stated to be at the highest level and capable of using all systems. Even if Masaki is more versatile what difference could would it make? If he can't kill her straight away with Rupture with his specialised CAD, he dies to Cocytus. His speed advantage comes from a speciliased CAD, he has to swap to a generalised CAD for this so called "versatility" that you keep hyping up. Yet he loses the only confirmed advantage of speed if he does this. I've already explained in my previous post how Miyuki's interference stops Masaki rupture in above posts, I'm not repeating myself for like the 4th time. It has been explained, it has been out right stated in the novel that Miyuki's move set out right decreases the advantage of having the initiative and it has shown to happen in the the Miyuki vs Lina fight. Yet for some reason you think your ridiculous interpretation of Miyukis reasons for attacking first carry more weight than narration statements and what we have actually seen happen. For the final time: ""Hm, but Miyuki wins in interference strength, so she seized control before her opponent's magic was finished. Initiative versus power...... Rather than calling this a pure contest of strength, this is more like a tactical victory." Whether you want to accept it or not the stated facts outweigh your individual interpretation of why Miyuki chose to attack first. You keep stating Masaki has more versatility, but it isn't implied or stated anywhere. This is the entire section that your interpretation is based on: "From Lina's observations so far and in the light of this, Lina determined that Miyuki was a typical magician deficient in physical abilities. For the rogue magician executioner 'Sirius', they were the easiest type of prey. (I'll end this in one blow!) There had been no starting signal yet, but Lina had no intention of waiting for any such thing. There had been nothing in the arrangements about a signal after all. Close the gap with self-acceleration magic, neutralise the opponent's magic with Data Fortification, then eliminate in CQC. Then while Tatsuya and the others were distracted by Miyuki's loss, use high speed magic to make an escape. That was the plan. However, she could only let out a silent cry. One step faster than she could activate magic, a tempest was rushing in. The moment Lina leaped aside, a torrent of frozen air flashed past. As she raised her head, this time she saw a blizzard howling in from the side. By manipulating air density and creating a wall of vacuum, Lina was able to weather the storm somehow. "I guess this much isn't enough." As Miyuki muttered to herself, the night air began to gather around her. Lina clenched her teeth. In terms of activation speed, Lina wins over Miyuki. For Miyuki to have made the first move, meant she must have set up earlier. Not to mention the two volleys just earlier were sequences designed to maximise speed at the cost of power. Lina felt shamed twice over. Both at her intention to exploit her opponent's naivety, and being caught off guard in turn. She had thought she could win even with powered down attacks and, in fact, she had come dangerously close. (But now it's my turn!) The gap was likely in order to cast a stronger magic for the decisive blow. But that would be fatal, Lina thought. As she did so, she simultaneously activated self-acceleration and Data Fortification." There is absolutely nothing suggesting that Miyuki attacked first because she needed to..... It's ridiculous, she saw Lina standing there and decided to attack Lina with a two combo attack, first high speed then a stronger magic to follow up. She planned to win, it's not stated or implied she chose this strategy because she needed to do so, it was just a viable strategy that she went with and there's nothing indicating otherwise. In fact later on in the fight Lina begins activating magic first Miyuki still manages to stop it in time with interfence strength as seen below. "(Molecular Divider) On her knee, she swung her knife. She activated the virtual area almost simultaneously. At that time, Lina felt an overwhelming interference strength surpassing anything she had ever seen burst into the space between her and Miyuki. The virtual area, in the midst of being formed, was overrun by the torrent of interference. "